


I Will Always Choose You

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Raphael Santiago, Jealous Raphael, M/M, One Shot, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Raphael over hears a conversation between Clary and Simon, he feels heartbroken and upset. Simon fixes things.





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little slice of Saphael pie. Thinking of making a Saphael one shot book, what do you think.

“What are you doing back here, shouldn’t you be off with your Shadowhunter hunter girlfriend.” Raphael sneered.  
“Why would I do that,” Simon asked confused, “Also Clary is not my girlfriend, in fact I think she might be the furthest thing from my girlfriend,” Simon joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“I’m a vampire, I heard your conversation. I know you will choose her. It was inevitable.”

///Earlier///

“Hey Raphael do you think I could talk to Simon alone about this, it’s more of a matter between friend’s kind of thing,” Clary said, ignoring the annoyance in Raphael’s eyes.  
“Sure, baby call me if you need me ok,” With that Raphael sped out of the room. Simon still blushed at the nickname even though all of the vampires called him that.

“What did you need to talk about,” Simon asked, concentration on Clary.  
“We need help, Raphael has a dagger that we need for this demon. It’s very specific and we need you to get it from him,” Clary whispered.  
“Clary, you know I can’t do that. If Raphael didn’t give it to you that means it’s very important to him. He’s not going to hand it over just because I asked.”  
“Well, I wasn’t exactly meaning you ask him for it…” Clary trailed off.

“I can’t steal from Raphael, he’ll kill me. Then he’ll bring me back and kill me again.”  
“Please, innocents are at risk,” Clary pleaded.  
“Fine but I’m asking if he says no, I’m not going to steal it ok.”  
“Ok, thank you Simon.”

Later that night when Raphael was in a good mood, Simon approached him.  
“So… Raphael, you remember how Clary had to talk to me earlier. About something important,” Simon received a grunt meaning yes from Raphael. He knew that he wouldn’t respond, he was too wrapped up in his book, “Well they need this dagger to kill a demon and people’s lives are at risk…” Simon started to ramble.  
He didn’t notice that Raphael put his book down, and stare at him. He missed the look of admiration and love in Raphael’s eye. The way he started to smile at Simon’s cuteness.  
“I’m sorry, never mind. It’s stupid I shouldn’t have asked. Forget this even happened,” Simon stood up but was pulled back down by Raphael.  
“Ok, the Shadowhunters can have it. But they will have it cleaned and disaffected before they return it,” Simon nodded, “Good, thank you for asking me instead of stealing.”

“Thank you so much Simon, I don’t know what we would do without out you, we really owe you for this,” Clary said hugging Simon.  
“We’re going to take this back with us. Let you two have your hugging moment,” Izzy said, walking off with Jace.  
“I’ve missed this, I need to see my best friend more often or I will actually go crazy,” Clary laughed.  
“I know, me too.”  
“Come with us, we could use your help a lot and we’d get to see each other more,” Clary took Simon’s hand.

Neither of them noticed Raphael watching from a distance, neither of them saw him run away after hearing Clary’s words, neither of them noticed his tears and the sound of his heart breaking.

“You know I can’t. He’s too important to me Clary, I can’t leave him.”  
“Yeah, worth a shot. But if he ever hurts you, I will personally kick his ass,” Clary said protectively.  
“I know,” Simon hugged Clary good bye before heading back to the hotel.

///

“You mean what Clary said about me going with her,” Simon asked.  
“Yes, why didn’t you choose her. You two are obvious very close, you should be together. I don’t mind Simon, I don’t want me and my clan to be your second choice. So just go.” Raphael said heartbroken.  
“You silly vampire, did you hear what I replied with. That I couldn’t leave you. I love Clary but she has nothing on you Raph,” Simon said genuinely.  
“Really.”  
“Really, I will always choose you Raphael I love you,”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always stay awesome.


End file.
